This invention relates to a homogeneous microfill composite material for use in dental restorations and for layering over microhybrids.
Microfill composite materials are generally produced by mixing finely divided silica with a polymerizable monomer, usually an acrylate or methacrylate-based resin, heat polymerizing the mixture in bulk, and pulverizing the mixture down to the desired agglomerate size to give a filler material comprised of splintered polymerized particles. This filler material is then mixed with a polymerizable monomer, again typically an acrylate or methacrylate-based resin, and an additional filler material, such as a colloidal silica. Thus, there are typically two polymerization steps, with the first being referred to as prepolymerization.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,940 describes a process for producing a dental composite material using a prepolymerization step. A slurry of silica in a polymerizable monomer/solvent solution is prepared, followed by evaporating the solvent by heating at atmospheric pressure. The monomer coated silica particles are individualized by sieving, then polymerized by heating, and again sieved. No pulverization step is required. This filler material is then mixed with an additional filler and a resin, which may have the same monomers as those used in the monomer/solvent solution.
The composite material resulting from processes such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,940 is heterogeneous as a result of the prepolymerization step. Heterogeneous dental fillers are hydrolytically unstable and suffer from catastrophic marginal failures when used in dental restorations, in part, as a result of separation along the prepolymerized particle-resin matrix interface caused by percolation of aqueous fluids. Thus, it is desirable to develop a microfill that does not involve prepolymerization of the silica particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,497 is directed to a filler material which may or may not include a prepolymerization step, and therefore, may be heterogeneous or homogeneous. The inorganic filler material used is in the form of agglomerates of silicic acid, which can be produced with or without a binding agent. For example, the agglomerates could be formed by premixing silicic acid with a water glass solution, a boric acid solution, or an alcoholic aluminum alcoholate solution. The agglomerated material is then adjusted to the desired size by milling and screening. A further manner of production involves premixing the silicic acid with organo-silicon compounds preferably containing a polymerizable residue and a polymerization catalyst if necessary, followed by heat polymerization. The organic constituents are then burned and the mixture is brought up to more than 600.degree. C. Agglomerate reduction to the desired size is then achieved by milling and screening, subsequent to the heating step.
In addition to the homogeneous composites disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,497, there are other homogeneous composites that have been offered commercially. These homogeneous composites have proved unsuccessful in that they are difficult to prepare reproducibly and the Theological properties are difficult to control. This is due to difficulty in controlling the agglomeration of silica particles. Thus, it is desirable to develop a process in which the agglomeration can be controlled to prepare reproducibly a homogeneous microfill composite material.